After Shock of Kiss Cam
by loser.com
Summary: "It wasn't that he was broken or something, it was just that he was a asshole. Nothing else."
1. PROLOGUE

| N_ot my first time writing a fanfiction but it is my first time writing a Divergent fanfiction. Just spreading my love around people. |_

㇨1 Kiss Cam ㇨1

Prologue 

"Come on Tris hurry!" says my best friend Christina as she keeps on pulling my arm.

It might seem comical to you seeing Christina (barely 5 feet tall) dragging me (5'7 in case you're wondering) towards our seats. But I was not about to argue with Christina. Since the first day I saw her I knew that she could whoop my ass if she wanted to.

"I'm going, I'm going." I muttered as I try to keep up with her.

We were going to a basketball game to watch Miami Heat play against the Jazz and Christina payed good money for it and she was not about to miss a signal second of it. I saw Christina clutched her black permanent marker in her hand tightly.

I shook my head as her as I smiled she brought the maker in hopes of getting at least one of the basketball player to sign her boob. And I don't know if she was doing it because she wanted to make Will jealous and brag about it or because she really wanted her boobs to get - well signed.

But I still didn't see why we had to go all this way to Miami to watch a basketball game. I mean we lived in Chicago the let's she could do was go for the Chicago bulls, but no Christina fell more in love with the Miami Heat team - especially since it's in Miami.

We reached the very front of the stadium and scooted up to the very front row.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Christina as she squeezed my arm, "I am mean look at them. They're giants makes you wonder what else is giant."

"Christina!" I hiss no doubt my cheeks are flushed an unattractive red, "Control yourself women I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Don't take to long." says Christina distractedly as she keeps on watching the players her gaze never leaving them.

We were already a little late and the players were taking a break.

"Be right back." I mumble I squeeze my way between other people I mutter multiples "Excuse me" and "I'm so sorry!" as I keep on heading towards the bathroom occasionally stepping on some one. I see the bathroom and I practically run towards it, but not before I step on some one.

"Ouch!" screams the person as he holds on to his shoe and I notice how his shoe's probably cost more that my entire wardrobe.

"I'm so _so _sorry!" I squeaked as I try to help him stand as he keeps on hopping on his uninjured foot I step forwards as I try to steady him but only managing into knocking him on the ground.

And I curse Christina internally. Who wears heels to a basketball game? We do.

"Fuck." the stranger growls grabs his head from the impact from the ground.

"Opps! I'm sorry! Here let me help -"

"No!" he yells as I accidentally step on his injured foot - again.

"FUCK! Stay away!" yells the stranger and I notice that we attracted a crowd as they keep on watching us.

"I'm sorry." as I look down at my hands. If you didn't notice before I was a klutz. I could trip over anything. In high school they used to call me Twinkle-Toes. There was once a when I accidentally tripped and managing to also trip our star quarterback making him break both legs and making us lose the championship.

I was beyond happy when I moved to college to Harvard University and all those nights staying late at night studying instead of partying paid off.

I hear people paying more attention to us as the stranger finally stands up and I go quite my mouth suddenly dry.

He was beautiful.

Not that he looked like a female no. But in the masculine handsomeness. He had brown hair that looked like some one ran their fingers through. Had sharp, blue eyes that were staring at me with hatred. He lips were parted making his lower lip slightly pout.

And the shirt he wore suited him well. It was slightly tight making his abs and strong shoulder want you to feel how actually strong he was. I gulped as I tightened my grip on my fingers. I was afraid I would actually touch a complete stranger.

I saw more people gather around us wanting to see what all the commotion was about making me step closer to the handsome stranger that was now scowling at me. I stepped closer to the stranger as nosy people kept on gathering close to us. His scowl deepen as I stepped closer to him.

Okay I was done with this. I didn't purposely try to hurt him and I really needed to pee. I was about to snap at him when I heard something that made me stop in horror.

"We have our Kiss-Cam people!" a loud voice fills the stadium. Blinding lights falls on us and I shield my face away from the lights I see people smiling at us and I hear some people say; "Young love."

"Aren't they just to adorable?" Asked the voice and I glare trying to search the voice

Soon the people around us are chanting

_"Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss! _Kiss!"________________

"What?" I hiss there was no way I was going to kiss the stranger - handsome but no way was I going to kiss him, "No! No! No kissing!"

I scream as I wave my hands around like a lunatic.

"No kissing! No kissing!" I chant and wait for the people to chant with me but they don't follow along instead start booing at us.

"See what you caused!" hissed the handsome stranger as some one throws a soft pretzel at us landing between our feet.

"What I did!" I screeched they keep booing and I'm getting afraid that they'll start throwing more food at us

"Come on love birds just one kiss!" says the voice and I glare up at the stranger and with my eyes I blame him for what's going on.

"This is so not my fault how am I suppose to know that -"

"Let's get this over with." I hear him mutter

"We were going to end up on kiss cam-"

I stop as his soft lips press against mine. I hear the audience sigh and the voice coo at us telling us how cute we are.

But I don't pay attention all I pay attention to is this stranger lips. He grabs me the waist and pulls me closer to him and I sigh contentedly give him the chance to sweep his tongue inside my mouth. I gasp in surprise as he starts tasting me and I move my tongue fighting dominance over him. And I just can't get enough of this man.

I hear wolf whistles and I realize that our kissing might be a little too much to whoever is still watching us. He moves one of his hand to grip the back of my neck as he starts claiming my mouth. And I keep moving my tongue, molding it to his. And I can't get enough.

My hands go to his chest and my fingers tighten on the fabric. I had been kissed before by guys, but none has ever kissed me with this many passion. I suck on his tongue trying to pause our war over dominance, but in the end he breaks away and starts controlling the kiss again he tilts my head trying to go deeper and I happily oblige.

We break apart and I know it's only because we need to catch our breath.

"Wow." I mumble against his lips as we're still pressed up against each other I feel some one clap the strangers back and telling him "good job."

And I remember that he kissed me just so we won't get booed or thrown food at. Without so much of a thought my hand flies from his chest and a slap his handsome face.

"Baby next time you'll learn not to kiss random strangers." I hiss as I push past him and onto the bathroom and I'm grateful that there's barely a long line so I cut in front of them and got inside the tiny stall i heard some protest as I locked the door and lean against it. I hear some one pee in the next stall and ignore it.

My sudden urge to pee vanishes as I touch my swollen lips.

"That was the best kiss I ever had."

* * *

_I am on fire! I am so excited for this!_

_So wish me good luck because I'm taking my final exam and cross your fingers and pray for me to totally ace the test_

_then it's breeeeeeeak!_

_So review! review! review!_

_Was that a hot make out session? Or do I need to improve it?_

_Who do you think the handsome stranger is?_

_Would you kiss some stranger?_


	2. 01 You Again

|_ so much feedback, favorites, and follows. Just wow. Thank you. Oh! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! |_

●● CHAPTER {01}●●

You Again

"And then they made out like animals! Our Tris made out like an animal and I bet if it were for the reason that he was a complete stranger the would have gone to home base!" Christina said retelling the kiss cam moment for what seemed like the 100th time.

I groaned and covered my eyes as people looked at me with shock, "Can you please stop telling everyone about the kiss cam accident."

"Accident? Sweetheart what I saw on was no accident." said Christina as she goes off again telling them how hot the stranger was, "You should have seen him. That boy was fine as hell. I swear I was even jealous of our Little Trissy getting some action."

"Oh my word." I whispered in mortification as I squeezed my eyes harder, "Shut up Christina!"

That only motivated Christina exaggerating on our kiss saying that we were about to do the deed if it weren't for onlookers. Having been embarrassed enough I stood up and told them I was heading back to my dorm. Some looked shock that I was leaving. My friends knew I hated being in my dorm. Not because it was ugly or discomfortable.

No far beyond that actually. It was big and luxury. And lonely. I never had a roommate. Some say that I'm lucky not having to deal with a nosy roommate or their roommates bringing in one night stands. But I still wanted one.

But my parents pulled some strings and made me always stay roommate-less. The perks of being rich and Dad and Mom's Princess.

"Don't kiss any strangers on the way!" I heard Christina shout out for me I turned back at her and flipped her off. I was so getting her back. I trudged along heading towards my dorm. I nodded at some people who I had classes with. I loved Stanford. At first I was intimidated by how big it was. Haha - I know what you're think you dirty minded people out there.

But I soon got used too it and found out that the way not to get intimidate was to get noticed. I aced all my classes. I was on top. I happily let my hands fly through a bush as I got closer to my dorm. It was my last year here. And after that I was finally going to see what to do with my life.

"And here is your dorm." I heard what sounded like Eric he usually gave tours to new or transferred students to.

I stayed on the around the corner listening, "I really am glad that you don't mind."

"Yeah." and just the one worded send thrills up my back I had an odd feeling about him I peeked but only saw his back he had broad shoulder and a butt. A very good looking butt.

"I really really am happy you don't mind sharing -"

"Yes I get." snapped the guy as he grabbed his stuff from the ground but I had a weird feeling he wasn't even paying attention to Eric, "Can I have the keys now? I am exhausted."

"Y-Yes." stuttered Eric as he reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a spare key and handed it to him.

"Thank you." stated the guy as snatched the keys from Eric and walked down the hall.

That was strange. He walked the hall and which was only a dead end with my dorm being the dead end.

I heard Eric sigh as he walked near me I spring away from the wall.

"Hey Eric!" I yelled I winced crap had to work on that. I uselessly yelled when I get nervous

"Tris." sneered Eric as he looked at me with distaste before walking away.

"_Eric._" I sneered back once he was out of hearing distance, "Douche Poodle."

I walked to my dorm cautiously. I slowly opened the dorm and looked around and. . .

Nothing. Nobody was here. I sighed in relief.

I shook my head and laughed. And here I thought they assigned a boy to sleep in my dorm. I yawn and fall on my bed since I was the only one I moved my bed to the middle and piled dirty cloths on the other bed. I dropped on my bed like a boulder I rolled over looking up at the roof as I touched my lips.

I kept replaying the stranger's lips on mine. I bit my lip as I remember the way our lips moved in sync. I let myself giggle. Thank God I was never seeing him ever again. I stood up and gathered my stuff for my next class. I closed the door behind me and went on with my day.

●Later●On● 

"Come on Tris, please!" pleaded Christina as she gave me the puppy dog face

"I can't. Really I'm tired and I just want to go to bed." I said, "Rain check?"

"Argh! Tris-"

"Come on babe let her go to sleep you heard her. She's tired cut her some slack." said Will looking up from his phone then looking back down.

"F-Fine." Christina stuttered and blushed I couldn't help but smile down at her.

'Aw' I mouth at her then saying out loud, "Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said smiling at them and running away knowing the moment that Christina would probably come and force me to go out and party at a frat's house.

I opened my dorm and slammed the door behind me. I dropped my bag at the end of my bed and started to undress. I grabbed my robe and necessities for my shower, throwing my head in a messy bun just when I was about to open the door someone beat me to eat - but also managing to hit me on the head with the door and knocking me on the ground.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I hold on to my head I let go of my shampoo and other stuff as I tended my injury.

"Holy shit Are you alright?" asked the the person as he glared up at me I looked up at the person that was kneeling in front of me his hands cradling my face as he looked at my forehead - a bump surely on it.

"No." I gasped my injured forehead forgotten "Stranger."

He finally stopped looking at my bump and actually looked at me, "You again."

We stared at each other not knowing what to do. I only stared at his chap lips.

"Are you stalking me?" asked the stranger

And oh those eyes. . . wait what?

"What?" I screeched

"Are. You. Stalking. Me?" He asked so slowly as if he were talking to a kid

"Of course not!," I snapped as I got up, "What are you doing in my dorm?"

"Your dorm?" He said looking down at me and I noticed how tall he really was and couldn't help it but feel glad that he was taller than me.

"Yes _my _dorm." I said

"Well see about that." he said as he walked away without an explanation.

●Four's●POV

"Are you sure there are no more dorms available?" I pleaded - yes I Tobias Eaton fucking pleaded for a different dorm.

"Yes Mr. Eaton I thought Eric told you about sharing the dorm with Tris." said the principle

"What? Well I wasn't paying attention. And I specifically told my dad I would only move to this prissy college if I got a dorm for myself." I sneered

"I'm sorry but since you're arriving right after Christmas break there are no dorms left."

"So you paired me up with a girl? Aren't you guys afraid that she might, I don't know take advantage of me!" I said

Okay maybe I was over-reacting I could easily take her down. But I needed to get myself out of this sticky situation.

"I highly doubt Tris would do such a thing she is our most valuable student here in this school and her parent's found many of our projects." replied the principle as he got up from his chair.

"So? My dad will pay you the double whatever the girl's -"

"Tris."

"parent's are giving you. Please." I said also getting up.

"Look son even if I could I won't. Either you take this offer or leave other students are willing to take your spot. Goodbye Mr. Eaton." He said as he opened the door for me signaling me to leave

I numbly walked out and saw that Tris was already outside waiting for me pacing in her bathroom and I couldn't but smile but I soon stopped when I realized I still had to share the dorm with her. I cleared my throat startling her as she faced me.

"Well it's your lucky day Tris-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Will be sharing dorm." I sneered

"W-What?" she squeaked

"Now now don't get any ideas you really aren't my type." as I lazily let my eyes wander her body staying a little longer on her legs.

"You little son of-"

"Such a dirty mouth you have." I said tapping her nose that was slightly upturned, "See you back out our dorm."

As I patted her behind and walked away. I was going to talk to my dad about this roommate of mine.

* * *

_I wish you a Merry Christmas!_

_Okay so first of in my story Tris DOES NOT HAVE A BIG NOSE._

_Second review and tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Is it getting to cliche? _

_Third review and brag about what you got for Christmas because I will shamelessly brag about my present for the next chapter._


	3. 02 Destroyed Plans & New Plans

| _Edited 3-25-15 because let's admit it how I ended this chapter sucked_.|

●● CHAPTER {02}●●

Destroyed Plans &amp; New Plans

Four

". . . there's nothing I could do, Four, sorry."

"Sorry? You're _fucking_ sorry?" I sneer as I start pacing around the dorm, "The only condition I had to move into this prissy college was for a dorm all to myself! My roommate isn't even a man for crying out loud!"

"You know that I could clearly hear you, right?" asked Tris as she was at her side of the room. I had pushed her bed to the left side now way in hell was she going to have her bed right in the middle of our dorm.

"Look son I know but your going to have to man up and be the mature one. Good bye Tobias." said my dad

"Dad? Dad don't you dare hang up on me."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You know you have some anger problems." Tris said not looking up from whatever homework she's doing.

"Shut up." I mumble as I rub my face with my hands.

I was going to a local college near my home town but since my dad was the Mayor of the town he couldn't have his son waste his last year in that college. Nope he couldn't do that one thing for me.

"You know if you keep on pacing like that you're going to leave foot marks on my carpet." Tris said as she kept on writing

"And you know if you don't shut I'll - "

"Okay okay! You don't have to be such a butthole though."

I grunted at her. Not even bothering with her I sat on my bed

"Okay so this is how we will evenly share the dorm." Tris said a she shoved a piece of paper in my face

"Hold up Princess." I said as I moved the paper away from my face. I saw her blushed but ignored her I saw the paper, "Let me guess everything that is blue is my side and your's the pink side?"

"No you sexist pig. The blue is _my _side - obviously. And your's is the pink - obviously." snapped Tris

I raised my eyebrow at her never would have thought that Princess had in her. Since the day I saw her at the basketball game she looked like Daddy's Girl. Pale, flawless skin. Also with wide, round and big eyes and the way she conduced herself around people. Always saying sorry or excuse me to other people.

But yet she hasn't even given exactly the most warmest welcome.

"What's the purple color mean?" I asked the room was equally divide yet some spots were purple.

"Those spots are the place we will be sharing." Tris said and by the look she had in her eyes it seemed she was proud of her work.

So me being Tobias Eaton obviously had to crush that. Literally. I crushed the paper she had worked on and threw it at her face.

"Look Princess I will be deciding what's your part and what is my part of the dorm." I said and without waiting for her response I stood up and left the door.

Her smell was _too_ intoxicating.

●Tris'sPov

I looked at his walked away and I couldn't help it but stick out my tongue at him as he slammed the door harder than necessary.

"Sexist, hot, and stuck up man! Aren't you just so darn lucky?" I said to myself. I tend to talk to myself. Yes weird but it relieved some of my stress.

"At least he didn't bring up the kiss up." I mumbled to myself.

And I was sad. I wanted him to think and still remember how our lips felt meshed together moving in perfect sync not slamming the doors and throwing paper at my face.

"I need ice cream and a Christina Talk."

And without a second thought I got some money and went to get my old trusting ice and find my old trusting friend.

●Later●On

"And what brings you hear this time?" asked Christina as she shoved some rocky road ice cream up her mouth.

"Well it's about Kiss Cam Guy." I mumbled as I picked around my plain old vanilla.

"Mmm you mean the totally drool worthy son of bitch? What did you find him on Instagram?" Christina asked jokingly

I snorted, "No, but I found him at my dorm."

Christina dropped her spoon as she finally settled down her ice cream bucket on her desk as she walked up towards me putting her hand on my forehead, "Have you been feeling light headed lately?"

"Christina!" I scowled as I slapped her hand down from my forehead, "I did not hallucinate him in my dorm!"

"Ok! Fine let's say that Kiss Cam Guy is living in your dorm what did he do to get you so damn upset?!" Christina ask as she crossed her arms as if she was telling a little kid to stay still.

I got up as I started to pace around her room while I kept eating my ice cream, "First, of _he _just burst into _my _ dorm, I mean I have always wanted a roommate you know, but a _girl _someone I could get annoyed at when she borrows my cloths without asking, you know? Normal dilemmas. But, no! He even called his daddy to make him switch places!"

"I'm sorry his daddy?" Christina asked as she kept eyeing me nervously as if I just finally gone over the edge.

"Yeah, as if he was the one suffering being roommates with him!" I screeched.

"Ok let's not do anything too crazy-"

I wasn't paying attention to Christina the wheels of my brain where already reeling in a brilliant idea, "I know what I should do!"

"Ok you're a little emotional so maybe right now you shouldn't -"

"I'll get revenge. Give him some of his own medicine let's see how he'll like that!" I proclaimed as I started to grab all my stuff including my already melted ice cream.

"Tris he hasn't done anything to you-"

"Yet! Yet. I'll beat him before he could plot whatever evil plan he has to get rid off me." I said as I started to look for my phone before I left.

"Tris, listen babe I'm all in for a revenge plan, but don't you think this a little to over board?" Christina asked

"Nope." I said as I finally felt that my phone was in my jeans pocket the whole time, "Thank you Chrissy!"

"God help her." I her Christina mutter as I started to make a phone call.

"Who is this!" snapped a high pitch voice on the other side of the phone.

"Tris, I need to talk to Uriah." I snapped back.

"Well he isn't here-"

"Hey! What are you doing with my damn phone?" I heard Uriah shout I couldn't help, but bite my lip from a laugh escaping my mouth. Uriah got a little touchy when people would touch his stuff. Reason why he had no girlfriend - he was too jealous. Well at least that's what I say.

I heard the zip of a zipper and the begs of the girl telling Uriah to stay and _snuggle. _A snort escaped me. Ah so she must be a one night stand. They always seem to want more than a night stand, yet Uriah kept on going to those girls.

"Sorry about that Trissy Pooh." Uriah said and I could already imagine him smiling the full out American smile probably barefoot with no shirt on, in hurry to get out of the girl's room.

"No problem Uriah, but I need a favor to ask for." I said as I walked towards my dorm.

"Ask away Trissy Pooh."

"Well you see I have a new roommate. . . "

* * *

Go follow me on this other websites loves, Instagram : marie . fernanda

Wattpad :WinterPlace

review! What's your favorite ice cream flavor?


	4. Read To Find Out

**Once Upon A Time. . . **

Just kidding! If you think this is an update I'm sorry but it's not!

I know I know I promised an update on Trained Assassins but it was New Years and I had a sleepover with my friends and I just wanted to have fun then as some of you may know I'm having personal problems with my . . . crush (DO NOT LAUGH IT'S HORRIBLE ALRIGHT?)

And **I'M SICK! **No No No! Not the "she has finally lost her marbles!" kind of sick I'm talking about the coughing, snot, and sore throat kind of sick and I just want to eat my mom's home made chicken soup in bed and read and not do ANYTHING - this includes writing!

So here's so QA

**Q : When will you update!? You have repeatedly said ; "I will update blah blah BLAH!" But I don't see a update!**

I'm sorry the chapter for Trained Assassins is half way done so I might post it up - but don't get your hopes up. And I'm barely starting an update on my New Life, and I'm also half way done with Him and Me, and I'm sorry I will try to make it up to you guys blah blah BLAH!

**Q : How old are you?**

I am 25. . . hahaha kidding! I'm actually 15.

**Q : If I follow you on IG will you follow back?**

Yes. . . you just can't be a creeper and if you're on private I can't follow back - sorry I can only use IG on my computer so it doesn't let me follow people that are on private.

**Q : Why do you cuss so much?**

I really don't know. If you meet me in person I would never say a bad word out loud other than "heck" I just feel more confident writing a bad word than saying out loud - don't judge

**Q : Why are you doing a QA? You could be using this time to update other stories!?**

I'm sorry bitch said what? First of all this QA is just letting people know what is going on so they won't give up on my story. And this really doesn't include that much thought like my other books.

So yeah my chicken soup is ready so bye if you have any other question comment them down below.


	5. 03 A Favor and A Kiss

| _if you are confused on what is going on re-read Chapter 2 because I edited. I should probably be doing homework right now yet I'm hear and have you heard of Ruth B? She has the beautiful-est voice heard check her song on the Lost Boys on Youtube - it's just WOW._|

●● CHAPTER {03}●●

A Favor and A Kiss

Tris

You see I'm not a person that usually holds a grudge against a person. If I do say so myself I'm a pretty forgiving person. I remember in 9th grade when I was barely starting high school and Caleb was in his Senior year he had a football meeting with all the guys. Self-center assholes all them.

But there was one football player that was actually a nice guy - or so I thought. Always helping me with my homework when I needed it, or glaring at a group of mean girls who would glare at me. I grew fond of him - he became like a second brother to me. But there was a bonfire party and the Caleb desperately wanted to go, but both our parents den him permission.

I guess you can say Caleb was desperate because next thing I knew he was offering to take me with him - force me if he had to. Now I never was - or am a very outgoing person, so my parents quickly agreed and before I knew it I was strapped inside my brother's Mustang as we were of to the party. I still remember the word he told me that night;

"Look Tris, this people are sick. They'll do horrible stuff so do _not _accept a drink from anyone - hey! Are you listening to me!" Caleb asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face, but I wasn't paying attention I was admiring the huge bonfire how the fire was consuming the wood was fascinating especially how everyone was just smiling and dancing around it.

Reminding me of a lesson our history teacher taught about Indians.

" . . . and stay close to Al. Tris for fuck's sake! Pay attention!" Caleb said once again getting annoyed and pissed off not a good combination.

"Yes, _Dad_." I said looking at him, "Wait did you say Al? Where-"

I started looking around looking for the to-tall-to-be-normal Al. He was like a dog. All bark, but no bite. Big hands soon covered my line of vision and the smell of beer soon filled my nostrils.

"Guess who?" slurred the person a big smile breaking through out my face.

"Hmm, I don't know?" I said and not a second later Al let go and turned me around.

"Me!" he squealed and already by that squeal he just made, made it clear that he had one to many beers.

"Ok, well there's some hot red headed that I'm trying to bang so stay out of trouble and take care of each other." Caleb said again looking at Al as if he wasn't sure Al should be taking care of me due to his slightly drunken state.

"Yeah we will dear brother!" I screamed before grabbing Al hand and dragging him away from Caleb before he changed his mind and made some douche bag take care of me. I preferred a drunken Al to take care of instead of a complete asshole pretending that his jokes were funny.

So sad that now that I think about it I would have preferred to stay with a asshole than grabbed Al's hand as the music, lust, and heat surrounded us.

Present :

"Once again Uriah you're the best!" I squealed as I unexpectedly hugged him and I couldn't help, but get a little hunger since he smelled of pancakes and pastries.

"Gee, Tris if this favor was what it took you to finally hugged me I would have done it years ago." Uriah chuckled as he squeezed me back.

"Everything has to go as plan, alright?" I asked Uriah and his group behind him.

"Stop worrying everything is all set to go." Uriah said before he signaled them that it was time to leave.

I heaved out a sigh.

_Was I even doing the right choice?_

_Maybe I should just forget about my plans- _

_"_Hey loser. I never knew you were that kinky." My new dorm mate says as he motion to Uriah and his friends as they leave out of sight.

"What - oh! No!" I squeak as I feel a hot blush cover my checks as I thought what he actually meant.

"Sure." He says as he brushes past me and I have a pretty good clue that he is heading to our dorm considering how he has a stack of books with him.

"You know what? I don't think you ever formally presented yourself." I say as I trail behind him trying to match to his fast pace.

"Four." He says gruffly as he keeps on walking faster as if to lose, but he obvious doesn't know me well enough to know that Tris does not go fucking give up that easily. I break into a slow jog just to stay in pace with him.

"Cool, like the number Four?" I asked

"Yes, that's what I say. Hell. How did you ever get into this college?" Four snapped as he pulled out the keys to our dorm.

I flush once again unsure of how to answer his question. He doesn't even wait for me to enter the dorm with him as he slams the door on my face. I huff as I try to open the door only to be stop by some sort of object.

"The fuck?" I wonder out loud as I push the door with my shoulder.

"Try all you want Princess, but that chair is going to stay under that knob. Now run along I have a test that is worth 45% my grade." Said Four sweetly and without a doubt he was smirking at me.

"Butthole." I shouted loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for Eric to get me in trouble for troubling a safe a place. I felt a vibration on my butt making me jump slightly. I took it out and swiped at the screen to see a text message from Uriah.

**Uriah : The restaurant 2 am **

I smirked at the door. Let's see who get's the last laugh.

Four

I massage my hand as I shut down my laptop. I had taken the chair under the knob after I had to take pee break, yet Tris never returned. I walked to her side of the room and it seemed as if I had open a door to another place because the smell of new books and vanilla. And I found myself enjoying the smell.

"Whatever your thinking about doing will backfire on you." I heard Tris as she poke a sharp item on my back

I rose my hands up in the air as if she was a cop, "Calm down, Princess."

As if she hadn't heard me she poked my again harder this time, "Move to your side come on now."

"Okay! Damn stop poking me what the hell is that?" I snapped as I walked to my side

"A pencil you smart one." she snapped back her checks flushed maybe on how this dorm seemed to be impossibly cold.

We stared at each other as if we were sizing each other up. I couldn't help but a small smile appear on my face. What were the chances of meeting this girl again. After she tried to rampage me with her shoes then with her lips - which were addicting and I couldn't help but clench my fist by my side containing myself from grabbing her and kissing her.

". . . so I was thinking we could go eat something." she said

"Huh?" I asked as I peeled my eyes away from her lips her bottom lip fuller than her top one.

"I said we should go eat out." Tris said slowly which irritated the hell out of me.

"I don't think so Princess." I said as I walked to my drawers, "It's late and I have to wake up early tomorrow for my classes."

"Who would have thought that Daddy's boy actually cares about his grades." Tris says as she jumps on my bed

"I do. I want to get the hell out of here as fast as I can." I said as I took of my pants and shirt.

"WOW!" Tris squeaked as she jumped _out _of my bed this time, "What they hell are you NOT wearing pajamas!"

"Princess be thankful I'm even wearing something." I said as I lightly smiled at her before heading towards my bed.

"Wait!" Tris screamed as she got in the middle of me and my bed putting her cold hand on my bare stomach making me tense and goosebumps rising on my arms. I rose an eyebrow at her she was jumpy lately.

"Yes?" I asked as I smirked down at her hand, and in a flash her cold hand was off my chest.

"Lets go eat out." Tris said

I snorted as I combed my fingers through my hair, "Are you crazy? It's about to be one in the morning."

"Come on I now a great place!" Tris insisted

"No!" I told her as I brushed past her.

"Come on - I know! Let's make a deal." Tris said as she latched on to my arm stopping me once again.

"Ok fine here's the deal you go eat whatever you want and I'll wait here and sleep." I snapped at her as I snatched back my hand. Damn this women didn't know what "no" meant even if it hit her by the head. I pulled the covers down of my bed as I laid down on my bed.

"Please come on Four. If you come and eat with me you can . . ." Tris stuttered trying to finish her sentence.

"I can what?" I asked closing my eyes while smiling.

"You can kiss me again." I heard her say making my eyes snap open and sit up as I swung my legs to the side of my bed.

"What makes you think I even _want _to kiss you." I asked her. Knowing the her cheeks would flush red.

"Because I know that you enjoy our Kiss Cam kiss." Tris said as she separated her feet apart and cracked her knuckles as if ready to actually fight.

"You wish. Princess I know I probably rocked your world with that insignificant kiss we had, but get over it. I have down _other _stuff to other girls I barely know and it's a whole lot better than just kissing." I said and I anticipated Tris face to look hurt or offended, but she only stared at me mockingly as if _I _was the one that should be feel sorry for myself.

"Four. Stop denying you enjoyed the kiss more than fondling a girl that you meet at a club." Tris said as she walked towards me stopping right in the middle of my legs and I had no other choice, but to look up to her.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as I leaned on my arms.

She ignored me as she got even closer and bending over so we were eye to eye, "If I can prove that you enjoyed kissing me will you go eat with me."

I smirked at her as I wrapped a strand of her blonde hair around my finger, "Give it a shot Princess."

She didn't respond because just as soon as those words were out of my mouth I was pushed back on my bed and her lips were crushing mine.

"You're such an asshole." Tris said as she pulled away for a second before I pulled her back against me.

She was everywhere. _Everything. _Our lips moved in sync just liked they had before as if they were good old friends that were getting to know each other again. Soon she was straddling me as her fingers roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her.

I gripped her waist as I got back up and carried her over to her bed. She had enough control. I dropped her softly on the bed her blond hair spreading around her like a fan, her eyes glazed, lips swollen, and her breathing was out of control.

"God, Tris." I whispered before I was on top of her kissing her lips faintly tasting like chapstick. Before I knew it she rolled under me and got up from the bed.

"Hurry up I'm getting hungry. I'll wait outside for you to get ready." Tris said and she was out of the room without waiting for response.

I smiled at the door she just slammed, "Well played."

As I started to pull my jeans up I coulnd't help, but wonder if Tris was setting me up, but then I shook my head at such thought.

_Tris wouldn't hurt a fly._

. . . But I would soon learn that she would hurt me.

* * *

i tried to type this in my iPad - which was a FAIL! So instead of wasting my time I just skipped down here ⬇️ So I'm going to put a bunch of emoji to take advantage of this moment enjoy ㈳4㈴5㈌9㈺8㈷5㈷7㈏9㈳6㈃4㈶1⏪㈝9㈺7⬇️✋㈕4㈸6❤️ those have been my recently used emoji's.

Music really has a huge impact in this chapter. When I first started writing this I was listening to soft music and then in the kissing scene I was listening to rap. And at the end I was listening to Kiesza Sound Of A Women.

Review! Did I majorly suck at the kissing scene?

What is Tris going to do to Four.

And one last thing! Can you PLEASE check out my stories on Wattpad my username is _**WinterPlace**_ I would really appreciate and love the support and kudos to blazeandblakemommy2012 for getting engage!


	6. 04 Rude Awakening PT 1

| _lol im sorta back :) _|

●● CHAPTER {04}●●

Rude Awakening PT 1

Four

Tris has a nice butt. Like a really _really _butt.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass." Tris said as she opened the door for me in a old fashioned diner.

"You wished I would even look at you that way." I said gruffly slightly taken off guard.

"Ye- What! N-No I do not wish-"

"Whatever princess let's just eat and get this over with." I said cutting her off as I entered the diner, "Why couldn't we have gone to Denny's or something?"

"Denny's?" Tris asked wrinkling her noise make her face look weird, "Denny's has _nothing_ on Tori's Diner, right Tori?"

"Of course darling, where you been child? Look at you! Why, I could see your ribs poking out our your shirt! Take a seat sweat heart I'll bring you the usual." said an middle aged women with small eyes making her look like she was squinting the whole time, and smiling - smiling so hard that it was no wonder why the corner of her mouth would wrinkle every time she did so.

"You too, son! Take a seat! Don't be prideful now!" Tori chastised me as she tied her black hair in a messy bun a grey streak in her hair made me wonder if she was older than a middle aged women.

I start to head up to the booths that are in the middle of the dinner when I see Tris run up to a tall table near the windows.

"The things I get myself into for pretty girls." I mumble to myself as I drag my tired body over to where Tris was currently sitting at.

"So. . ." I awkwardly asked as I sat down after Tris kept staring at her phone, "you come here often?"

I wanted to slap myself as soon as that question came out of my mouth it sounded like a corny pick up line, but my question made her laugh and put away her phone. And honestly I hated when people were on their phones when they had some one across from them. Especially when you drag them down to some diner at fucking 2 a.m.

"Yeah, I do. I started working for Tori's diner when I was a freshemen in college, later on I got a better job, don't get me wrong I loved working for Tori, but it wasn't one of my dream jobs working here." Tris said as she ignored the menu that was brought to us.

I looked down at my menu since Tris went back to her phone.

After we ordered our food and waited for the food to come it was like it was a mutual thing for us to ignore each other and be on our phone's.

**Molly : why the fuck r u going on a date this late at nigh?! U sure it's not just some bam-wham-thank you ma'am kinda thing?**

I chuckled at Molly's response. I'm not saying I usually sleep around with random girls, but I do held some sort of reputation. I typed back telling her that no that I was just eating late at night because my crazy psycho of a room mate made me - I didn't tell Molly in detail _how _she managed to get me to Tori's diner but I did go in detail how annoying she is. I even told Molly that I think that Tris has some sick crush on me.

"Why are you smiling so hard about?" Tris asked me sounding kinda shock

"Because once I'm done eating I can finally go back to my dorm." I said as I set my phone down.

"Wow, and here I thought it was because-"

_Buzz Buzz._

I ignored whatever Tris was going to say as I was about to open the text message I just got from Molly. And before I could press down on the screen to open it my phone was snatch out of my hands. I scowled as I stared at Tris that had a smile from ear to ear.

"Sorry, but I hate when people are in their phones when the can interact with the person that is sitting right across from them." Tris said as she put my phone in her pockets having no intention to return it to me anytime soon.

I rubbed my temples and took in a deep breath knowing that demanding for my phone back wasn't going to actually get my phone back. She'll probably find a way to stay with my phone for a longer time if I actually wanted it back real bad.

"Sorry for taking long time," Tori said as she settled our food down in front of us, "But busy night for once, and thank God for that some teenagers have been jumping people lately around this neighborhood, and scaring my customers away!"

"I would get jump on anytime for your food Tori." I told her surprising myself by telling her but the food on my plate literally made my drool a little. I didn't even notice how hungry I actually was until my stomach grumbled and protested why I was just staring at it instead of eating it.

"Well I really do hope you enjoy it!" Tori said as she left us.

"Told you Tori has the best diner." Tris bragged, but I wasn't even paying attention to her she was destroying my good mood that the food had brought me.

If anyone would ask me I would deny it profusely, but I found myself enjoying spending time with Tris the way she dipped her fries into her ice cream which I found disgustingly cute when she would bite the fry and make a moan made me feel uncomfortable as if I was watching something that was private.

I want to say that the time I spend with Tris was the worst time of my time that she was some other blond that giggles and blinks her big blue eyes to get her way, but no that wasn't what happen. We discussed how I was adjusting to the college and how I was in Miami with some friends, but only because my friends made me go - I'm not exactly a fan of basketball.

I found myself talking more about myself than I had to anybody - and it was nice. Now, don't get ahead of yourself, we didn't exactly had deep talks about what we thought the meaning of life is or any tumblr shit like that.

No, it was like I was becoming friends with Tris.

"So?" Tris asked as she stretched the "o's" to her "so"

"So what?" I asked playing dumb as I held the door open for her as we left the restaurant.

"Come on admit it, already!" Tris said as she playfully pushed my shoulder as we started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Alright! The food was -" I stopped as I was pushed down to a alley everything happen in a second and all at once in slow motion, but one thing that immediately crossed my mind was -

Why did I trust Tris?

* * *

sorry sorry if the ending is kinda poo-y. I just realized how long it has been since I updated so yeaaahhhhh here's part 1 part 2 will be mooore exciting. promise dudes. Just be patient with me.


End file.
